


Way Up in the Sky I Could See that You Want to

by breakerone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, and they haven't even met yet, i'm a reigncorp mess, maybe smut later? i don't know how it will go, reigncorp - relantionship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakerone/pseuds/breakerone
Summary: Reigncorp Coffee Shop AU that nobody asked for!





	Way Up in the Sky I Could See that You Want to

"Lena! I'm so so so sorry. I can't make it to the coffee shop, Alex had an accident at work and she needs my help."

 

"It's ok, Kara. I understand." She answered calmly, but a trace of disappointment still in her voice. 

 

"I promise I will make it up to you! I'm sorry, bye!"

 

Lena heavily sighed. It was getting tiring, not the fact that Kara kept cancelling on her, but that her best friend was still making these excuses. She found out Kara was Supergirl after the last Cadmus incident and after months, Kara still hadn't properly told her the truth. She got it, she was a Luthor, she didn't blame the friend for not telling her she was the same as the archenemy of her brother, yet it hurt. 

 

Well, now she was sitting alone at a table of a new small coffee place she and Kara agreed to check out with two drinks in front of her. The place was quite comfortable and despite begin quite full, it was still somehow calm, so she decided to stay, catch up on some emails and enjoy the fancy coffee. 

 

"Excuse me." Lena heard. She looked up from emailing angry rich man to see a tall brunette with a coffee in hands, "Hi! Is this seat taken? This place is crowded and this is the only empty seat. If it doesn't bother you, of course."

 

"Oh no, you can sit, please." She answered with a smile. 

 

"Thank you." And the woman smiled back. 

 

They sat in silence for a while and enjoyed their coffee. Lena could feel the brunette's eyes switching between her and the book she was reading. Maybe she recognized who she was and was making assumptions in her head, but after minutes the stranger spoke again, 

 

"So, haven't you gotten any sleep last night or do you really like coffee?" Lena looked up from her phone to see the woman pointing to the cups in front of her and chuckled.

 

"I was coming here with a friend and I ordered for her, but something showed up and she had to cancel on me."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

 

"It's ok, I'm used to it," Lena stopped when she heard how that sounded. "I mean, her job keeps calling her up."

 

"What? Is she Supergirl or something?" the stranger joked and the CEO laughed at that. God, how didn't she see that before? It was pretty obvious.

 

“She’s a reporter, her boss it’s just too hard on her, I guess.” Her phone bepped and the woman across her excused herself, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you with your phone, you seem like a pretty busy woman yourself."

 

"Don't worry, I'm on my break anyway," the woman across her seemed nice, so she decided to pull down her phone and introduced herself. "My name is Lena, by the way."

 

"Lena, such a beautiful name." she blushed, was the woman flirting with her? "I'm Reign."

 

"Such a strong name." she smirked, why not flirt back? "Nice to meet you, Reign.” She took a pause to take a sip of her coffee. “Do you come here often?" 

 

"Kinda, I usually come here after work and wait until it's time to get my daughter from school." 

 

Lena raised her eyebrows, "Oh, you have a daughter?"

 

"Yes I do, her name is Ruby." Reign looked down at a bracelet she was wearing, "She's six and she means the world for me."

 

"Did she made you that?" Lena pointed to the bracelet.

 

"She did, at Mother's Day and I haven't taken it off since."

 

"That's very sweet." Lena wondered nice it must be having such a happy mother-daughter relationship, she remembered when how Lillian always hung up Lex's drawings at the fridge's door while hers were left in the drawer, even the Mother’s Day one she made when she was Ruby’s age. Well, at least she wasn't the one who committed horribles crimes and was at prison. She sighed and tried to forget these sad memories for now, "You sound like a wonderful mother."

 

"Thank you, I try to give her what I didn't have when I was a child." Before Lena could say anything, Reign looked at her watch and started to getting up, "And it's time to go get her at school, I don't want to make her wait, and I promissed to take her to this dog park, we don’t have a dog but we love see the puppies play there." Lena giggled, this woman was too adorable, a different kind of adorable than Kara though.

 

"It was nice to met you, Reign." Lena extended her hand to shake hands with the other woman, a profissional custom.

 

Reign reached her hand and grabbed Lena's, "Likewise." But before she turned, she gave a quick wink, "I hope to see you around, Lena." Yup. She was definitely flirting. 

 

"I hope so." Lena answered under her breath and went back to her thoughts.

 

Reign didn't seem to know Lena's last name, and it was quite refreshing meeting someone new who didn't knowledge the baggage it came in being a Luthor. Also, Reign was easy to talk to and it helped that the other woman was gorgeous, her olive skin and pretty smile were very attractive, Lena was starting to regret for not asking her number.

 

She hadn't seen anyone since Jack and she was finally starting to getting over Kara. Falling for her best friend, a best friend who had a boyfriend, was devastating, it hurt her a lot, but it was her fault only. She accepted it, it was time to try to cure the wounds left by this crush and found new people was a start. A coffee shop was better than Tinder, right?

 

After she finished her drink, she gathered her things and grabbed the coffee she ordered for Kara to bring it to Jess back in her office. She decided to call Kara the next day to try to reschedule their coffee date.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions? 
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> All of my fics are based on my thirst for new content.


End file.
